


I’ve Already Found Someone

by awriterisfine



Series: The Break Up Before and After [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awriterisfine/pseuds/awriterisfine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel of “I feel Like I’m Going To Die” When Kurt and Sebastian run into each other in New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ve Already Found Someone

**Author's Note:**

> It’s also shorter than I wanted it to be, but I used more dialogue than I’m used to, and I’m hoping I didn’t mess it up.

It was early morning on a Wednesday; Kurt was climbing up the steps from the subway, bag resting on his shoulder and jacket in hand. He headed through the people on the sidewalk, falling effortlessly into the rhythm of the hustle and bustle of the city.   
The inside of the coffee shop he visited every morning was much the same as the outside. Crowded with people who had places to go, people to see, and were managing on a schedule. Kurt enjoyed this shop. It actually wasn’t that hard to get in and get out, even if it was filled with people wall to wall.   
Kurt double checked his phone for the time, he knew that he still had time left so that he wouldn’t be late, but he also had to make it soon if he didn’t want to be rushed. He smiled at the woman who handed him his coffee, fast paced city or not, it was no reason to not be positive and courteous to people.  
Turning swiftly around he found himself nearly knocked over before a strong hand took hold of his forearm, keeping him steady on his feet, preventing a fall, and a nasty spill on his outfit that he would not have time to change before work.   
“Hey, are you all good?” Asked a voice that was vaguely familiar.  
“I’m fine thank you,” he looked up to meet the person who helped him, “You don’t know the dry cleaning bill you just saved me from…Sebastian right?”  
Sebastian smiled, and Kurt realized that it was a smile, not the condescending smirk he wore in high school.   
“Kurt, I guess I shouldn’t be surprised to run into you here, New York of all places.”  
Kurt blinked once before reality caught up with him, “Yeah, but I didn’t expect to see anyone I knew here,” he checked the time, “And I’ve really got to go so-“  
“No problem,” Sebastian shrugged, “I’ll walk with you, I don’t have class for another hour and a half,” he joined Kurt as he walked outside of the coffee shop and began heading toward the direction of his building.   
“What are you going to school for?” Kurt questioned, a little off about the fact that he and Sebastian were making attempts to catch up with each other, but he remembered that Sebastian had said that he wanted to try and be a better person, so maybe this is Sebastian being just that.   
“Law.”  
“Really now? I guess I can see that, last time I remember you did enjoy arguing, and trying to one-up people.”  
Sebastian laughed, “I can’t say that I haven’t changed so much that I still don’t enjoy doing both of those things, but if I can recall, you did too,” Kurt couldn’t really disagree, “Where are you headed anyway?”  
“Oh, I um,” Kurt laughed a little breathlessly, “I got an internship at Vouge.com. It keeps me on my feet and I really love it.”  
“Not surprising that you ended up working up for something in fashion. I do recall those outfits you wore in high school.”  
Kurt smiled sweetly, “I do remember there were words about looking like a Porto Rican pride float.”  
Sebastian took in Kurt’s appearance, “Well, what you are wearing is most defiantly a nice change to see. You kept your boy clothes. I suppose the tail is a nice touch too, though I don’t really get it.”  
Kurt gaped at him in mock horror, “I like my tail. I have a red one too. And I refuse to listen to someone who still pops their collar on polo shirts. Really Sebastian?”  
Sebastian laughed and hesitated before asking, “You still with Blaine,” he noticed Kurt stiffen at the mention of Blaine.  
“Yes, of course.”  
“Oh, I didn’t mean it like- are you two all good then?”  
“It’s fine,” Kurt sighed, “And we’re doing pretty well, I think. We Skype when I don’t have to be out late and I try to call him when I’m not at work. It’s just a little hectic, trying to fit schedule’s with me being so busy. What about you?”  
“What about me?” Sebastian asked, a little thrown.  
“Dating anyone or…?”  
“Other than cutting back on the hooks-ups,” he shrugged, “Not so much. There hasn’t been anybody who’s caught my eye yet. Well…” Sebastian smirked, “None that I can see keeping my attention for more than a night anyway.”  
Kurt nodded, “I’m sure you’ll find someone,” he stopped in front of a large building, “Well, this is my stop, I guess I’ll see you if I see you?”  
Sebastian nodded, but took out his phone, “Here, give me your phone, I’ll put my number in it, and you do the same,” he saw Kurt hesitate at the idea, “Just to keep in touch, I wouldn’t mind being around someone I know from Ohio sometimes, even if it is you. At least you’ve lost the baby face,” he said, trying to loosen the tension.  
“I guess, sure,” Kurt nodded, “It couldn’t hurt,” he handed Sebastian his phone, taking Sebastian’s and plugged his number into the device, and the swapped phones again. He felt something coil inside of his stomach at the reminder of the last time he and another boy exchanged numbers. But this was Sebastian. Someone who he knew from Ohio, and who he knew wasn’t going to text anything to him that concern Blaine, or that would give him the wrong impression.   
“Alright then, I’ll see you if you ever decide to run into me again.”  
“I’ll see you Sebastian,” Kurt rolled his eyes and walked inside, grinning as he did so.


End file.
